


richie's friend who's a girl does his makeup

by fleurmatisse



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Pennywise (IT), Gen, Pre-Slash, Richie Tozier-centric, Richie is a Youtuber and I will not apologize, is this book!verse? movie!verse? i don't know but it is Fun, like barely but that's the age range we're looking at
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-22
Updated: 2019-11-22
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:01:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21526402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fleurmatisse/pseuds/fleurmatisse
Summary: She leaned into his space again, grabbing one of his wrists in her free hand so he couldn’t shield his face. “Man up, Tozier.”“How distinctly un-feminist of you, Beverly,” Richie said and tried not to wince when the eyeliner got close to his eye again.aka richie has a youtube channel and gets beverly to do themy friend who's a girl does my makeupchallenge. eddie gets roped into the video by virtue of living with richie.
Relationships: Beverly Marsh & Richie Tozier, Beverly Marsh & Richie Tozier & Eddie Kaspbrak, Eddie Kaspbrak & Richie Tozier
Comments: 5
Kudos: 63





	richie's friend who's a girl does his makeup

Bev sat back on her heels, the pencil in her hand angled like a cigarette in one of those old fashioned holders as she regarded Richie with a look that he imagined was distinctly unimpressed, if her tone was anything to go by. “You are being ridiculous.”

Richie scoffed from behind his hands. He was curled up on himself like a pill bug, looking back at Bev—or at least the blurry shape he knew to be Bev—through splayed fingers. “Sorry I don’t like having shit stuck  _ in my eye _ .”

“It’s not  _ in _ your eye,” Bev replied, much too dismissive in Richie’s opinion. “And it was your idea to do this in the first place.” She leaned into his space again, grabbing one of his wrists in her free hand so he couldn’t shield his face. “Man up, Tozier.”

“How distinctly un-feminist of you, Beverly,” Richie said and tried not to wince when the eyeliner got close to his eye again. He distracted himself from the discomfort of her drawing in his eye—oh, sorry, his  _ waterline _ —in his usual fashion. “If people weren’t convinced of the sexual tension between us before, this will definitely do it for ‘em. Think of the hashtags, Bev. Do you think we’ll be  _ #bichie _ or  _ #rev _ —oh shit, like rev your engines!”

Bev’s laugh puffed across his face, smelling like the coffee she’d brought over. “Bichie is already for you and Bill.” 

“No!” Richie exclaimed. Bev sat back again as Richie pulled out his phone and did a Twitter search, squeezing his eyes shut as it loaded so they’d stop watering. He scrolled through the first few tweets and then gave the camera set up across from them a disappointed look that probably ended up way more confused-looking as he squinted. “You little pervs, I can’t believe you wasted Bichie on Bill when Bev is  _ right here _ .”

Bev laughed again, capping the dreaded eyeliner pencil, finally. “Stay focused, Rich, we gotta do your lips next and that means no talking.”

“At least tell me you’re using the sluttiest red possible,” Richie said, leaning forward to inspect the makeup laid out on the coffee table. He found most of it inexplicable, but Bev, who he rarely saw in more than chapstick, seemed to understand it intimately. She found the sweet spot where he could see without his glasses to give him a Look, as well as hold up two tubes of lipstick.

“Which red is sluttier to you: dark and vampy—” She wiggled the tube in her left hand, something that almost looked purple. “—or could be found coating a firetruck?”

(The second one was self-explanatory.)

“Ooh, tough choice,” Richie said.

“Now you understand what women go through,” Bev replied seriously. She broke a second later as Richie laughed. “Kay’s gonna kill me for that one.”

“If you haven’t already been cancelled for hanging out with me, this is the real nail in the coffin.”

Bev smiled and set aside the fire engine red option. “I’m making the executive decision that vampy red, if not necessarily sluttier, is definitely hotter,” she said. “Now do this—” She dropped her mouth open; Richie mirrored her obediently. “—and don’t say a word.”

“If I had a nickel for every time I heard that,” Richie couldn’t help saying. Bev rolled her eyes and grabbed Richie’s chin. He fidgeted with his phone as she applied the lipstick. It felt kind of gross, if he was honest, like smearing mud on his mouth, but he would take mud on his mouth over a pencil in his eye any day. Bev released his chin, finding the sweet spot again to purse her lips demonstrably. Again Richie mirrored her and then reached blindly for the actual mirror.

“Am I beautiful? Can I look?” he asked. Bev scooted the mirror into his hand.

“You’re stunning,” she assured him, and gave back his glasses from wherever she’d stashed them when they sat down. Richie put them on, look at his reflect, and laughed. He almost slapped a hand over his mouth to contain it before he remembered that would fuck up what Bev had just spent the hour slathering over his face. He looked— 

“Sparkly,” he said, realized that didn’t make sense, and said, “Why am I so sparkly? Am I that sweaty? Did you turn me into a Stephanie Meyer vampire while I wasn’t paying attention?”

“It’s called highlighter, Richie,” Bev said. The way she was looking at him suggested he was being weird. He returned his attention to the mirror. It was still him, obviously, just..sparklier and also somehow sharper, but the eyeshadow made him look  _ softer _ ? It was certainly an experience, looking at his reflection. His eyes traveled up to his hair, which Bev had put in a little bun to keep it out of the way.

“This face and this hair do not belong on the same person,” he said. He put down the mirror to take out the hair tie, and whatever his hair did in response made Bev double over laughing before she ran her fingers through it. He looked at himself again when she was done. “Fuck, babe, you made me look hotter than usual. Who knew it was even possible?”

“An artist is only as good as her canvas,” Bev said sagely, getting off the floor and heading for the camera. “Now you have to do the narcissistic montage. We should get some more dramatic lighting first.”

Richie followed her lead and took the camera, stopping the recording.

“Wait,” she said, face lit up with her I’m A Genius look. “You should ask Eddie to help with the montage.”

“So he can laugh at me the whole time?” Richie replied, giving her an Are You Sure You’re Not Just Insane? look in return. She waved away his suggestion.

“You need those dramatic angles, and Eddie’s hands are steadier than mine,” she said. “And you can film his reaction to your new look.”

Richie’s Look intensified. Eddie hated being in front of the camera. Sometimes he’d sit behind it and comment too quietly for the mic to pick up his voice, which had the effect of Richie bursting out laughing for seemingly no reason, but he was a master at hiding his face any time Richie dared to turn the camera on him. 

(That habit-slash-skill had started one of Richie’s favorite memes, though: dramatic reveals of Eddie’s face as various famous people and/or whatever animal was popular on the internet at the time. Richie’s favorite was the one where he was revealed to be Nic Cage ala Raising Arizona. Eddie didn’t find it nearly as funny.)

But Bev was practically bouncing up and down so Richie turned the camera back on and went down the hall to knock on Eddie’s closed door.

“Eddie, my darling, light of my life and fire of my loins?” he called, knocking through the whole spiel. Bev stifled her laughter behind him.

“Yes, Richie?” Eddie replied patiently. He must not have been working when Richie knocked, or he’d sound way more stressed out.

“Can I come in? I wanna show you something,” Richie said.

“If it’s another Nicolas Cage meme, I’m not interested,” Eddie said, getting louder as he got closer. He opened the door, frowned at the camera, and then turned the frown on Richie and his face sort of—froze. His hand stopped halfway to covering the camera lens. Richie felt his stomach dropped and covered it up with an over the top grin. Bev gripped the back of his shirt, peering at Eddie around his arm.

“What do you think, Eds, am I gorgeous or am I gorgeous?”

Eddie’s face unfroze, turned pink, and pursed its lips. He covered the camera lens with his palm. “How long did that take?”

“Forever,” Bev said. Eddie looked at her like he hadn’t noticed she was there. Richie nearly laughed.

“It looks good,” Eddie said, finally smiling.

“Thank you,” Bev and Richie said at the same time. Richie whipped the camera toward Bev.

“Jinx you owe me a Coke!” they said, again in unison. 

Eddie laughed. “Was that all you wanted?” he asked as Bev pointed fiercely at her own eyes and then at Richie.

“Bev thinks you should film my beautiful person montage,” Richie said.

“I’ll be the director,” Bev said as Eddie looked at her skeptically.

“Fine,” Eddie said after a few seconds. He waved them back so he could step into the hallway, closing the door behind him. “I could use a break anyway.”

“From what, playing Stardew Valley?” Richie said. “I bet choosing who to romance this time is super taxing.”

“You’re the one who cried at Shane’s backstory,” Eddie said.

“Shh, don’t tell the internet that, I’m trying to get them to think I’m cool,” Richie said.

“Then stop fucking recording,” Eddie laughed.

Richie turned the camera on himself and made a disapproving face. “Some people can be so vulgar. Fucking disgusting.”

He stopped recording as Eddie laughed but not before his  _ You are so not funny _ .

The montage was a mess. Richie had used up all his sitting still abilities while Bev had put on the makeup and he couldn’t help pulling faces at the camera. Plus Eddie kept laughing so half the shots ended up shaky anyway.

A thought occurred to Richie once they’d finished the montage. “Bev, is this lipstick kiss proof?” he asked. 

Eddie looked up at him with his brows set firmly in a Don’t You Dare position.

“I don’t know, you’d have to test it,” Bev said innocently. Richie grinned and launched himself over the couch before Eddie could escape. The video Bev took of him peppering kisses over Eddie’s face while Eddie shrieked with laughter and demands for Richie to let go was shared only to the group chat with the rest of the Losers. When Richie edited the My Friend Who’s A Girl Makes Me Hot With Makeup video, he covered Eddie’s face with a screenshot of Nicolas Cage ala Moonstruck. Eddie claimed not to be amused, but after Richie posted the video, he changed his Twitter icon to the same screenshot.

**Author's Note:**

> this sure is something i wrote. now i'm attached and want an expanded richie on youtube universe. if you'd like that too, let me know.  
> i have my it-related breakdowns on tumblr @ [fleurmatisse](fleurmatisse.tumblr.com) if that is also something you're interested in *finger guns*


End file.
